June 3rd
by DontDeny
Summary: Lorelai wants to change things and has a talk with Luke. (Also, for the sake of this story, Lorelai didn't get back with/marry Christopher)


She was busy writing letters at home. She was thankful that she wasn't working since it was a Saturday. As much as she loved the Dragonfly Inn, it was nice to have a break. She happened to glance up and saw the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall. She saw what the date was today and her heart immediately dropped. No, she thought. No, no, no, no, no. It could not be this date. She would have prepared herself. Rory would have warned her. Or had she already? She couldn't remember. Immediately she picked up the phone and dialled Rorys number.

"Did you warn me?"

"Hi to you to mom." Was the reply.

"Rory, this is important. Did you warn me of the date?"

"Of the date?" There was silence as Rory probably checked her calendar. Her voice softened. "Oh mom." She said sympathetically. "But to answer your question, I did warn you."

"When?"

"Three days ago."

"Then why don't I remember?"

"I don't know, mom, maybe you didn't want to?"

"But I would have been prepared then." She replied in a small voice.

"Why don't you talk to him, mom?"

"It's not that easy, Rory."

"But it could be."

And with that, the phone call ended.

Maybe Rory was right. Maybe she could sort things out with Luke. Maybe not right away, but she could try. And although she was stubborn, she knew that if she didn't even try, she would look back and regret it.

And so not long later, she strolled into the diner as if she didn't know everyone was staring at her and as if her heart wasn't racing.

"I'll have a coffee."

Luke turned to see who was giving the order. His face changed when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's a coffee shop and I need coffee."

"You have a coffee machine at home." He pointed out.

"But it's just not the same!"

He sighed. "Lorelai, what are you actually doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

He looked at her and must have noticed the sincere look on her face. Another sigh. "Caesar, look after the shop will you?" Caesar nodded leaving Luke and Lorelai to talk.

They sat on a bench far away from other people. Neither of the spoke for a few moments.

Luke broke the silence. "What is it Lorelai? What is it that you're so desperate to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Do you know what the date is?"

"Don't change the subject!" He sounded annoyed now.

"I'm not!"

"The date is June 3rd." He replied. "Oh. I see."

"If I had known that I would be feeling this way, I never would have done what I did."

"What, slept with your ex boyfriend after giving me an ultimatum that I wanted to have some time to think about?"

"Yes, that. I know what I did was wrong. I know I was asking too much."

"And yet you still went ahead and did it."

"I was angry Luke. I'm not saying that makes it okay, but I was so angry. I just wanted you to see my way."

"You know you always have to get what you want and if you don't you run away. The world doesn't revolve around you, Lorelai."

She held back her tears because she knew he was right. "I know, I know."

"And may I remind you, that it was you who proposed to me. I was waiting for the right time. I was waiting for you to be ready. You weren't ready when you asked, otherwise you never would have given me that ultimatum in the first place."

"I know. I just loved you so much that I wanted us to be happy."

"We could have been happy."

"I wish we were now." She admitted.

"So do I." Was a reply that she wasn't expecting.

"So what do we do? Just go back to being friends? Keep on avoiding each other? Because I don't like the sound of either of those."

"Well what do you want to do Lorelai? Pretend like none of this happened? Pretend that I'm okay with you sleeping with Christopher?"

"No! That's not what I want! I've been thinking a lot lately about us. I want to be with you, Luke. And I know it will be hard and I know we have problems that we need to sort out and I know there's serious discussions that we need to have. But we could take things slow."

"Take it slow?"

"That is what I'm asking Luke."

"Oh Lorelai. I love you, I have for a long time and I probably always will. But I don't know if I can."

"Because of Christopher?"

"Yes."

"But we would talk about it and maybe we could get past that and we could be happy. We could be so happy." She let the tears stream down her face. "We could get married. We could live whatever house you wanted. We could have kids. We could not have kids. We could be together."

"That's taking things slow?" He was teasing her.

She allowed herself to giggle as she wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "Here let me." He took her arm away and slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb to get rid of the tears. He sighed again. "Lorelai, it wouldn't be easy dating again."

"I know that."

"And we'd probably fight a lot."

"I know that too."

"And if it's not working, then we should just be friends."

"Okay."

"And if the time comes, I have to be the one to propose."

"I can live with that."

"And I get to interview any guy Rory wants to date."

"You hate every guy Rory dates."

"Exactly."

"Ugh. Okay, fine. But Rory won't like it."

"She'll have to learn to deal with it."

She looked at him and smiled. "For real, Luke Danes, do you want to be with me?"

"For real, Lorelai Gilmore." He mocked. "I always have."

And so they walked to the diner reconciled. Their relationship would take time to rebuild and it would be hard. But they knew what their feelings told them. Lorelai remembered the date and had the feeling that June 3rd was a good day after all. 


End file.
